If I Had Only Known
by leggylover03
Summary: Legolas reflects on choices made.


Title: If I had Only Known

Summary: Legolas reflects on choices made

Disclaimer: I do not own him, or he would be covered in drool

A/N: This is an AU FIC. These things never happened in Tolkien's world. Any reviews are welcomed, flames amuse me and will be shared.

It was a lonely day -- a day of horror, of sadness. Legolas stood upon the battlefield staring at those who had fallen. The slain bodies were not just those of the foul orcs; men and elves also numbered among the dead. Legolas Thranduilion walked through the battlefield surveying those who had died for the side of light, for the good of Arda, and his heart was ripped apart. Here lay his friends, his comrades in arms, and yet now they would never share another story, never again stand alongside him in battle, for their time in Arda was over, their suffering at last gone. 

To his left he had seen Eomer, Marshall of the Riddermark, holding what Legolas could only assume was Eowyn beneath the shadow of bruises. Had she too fallen to the shadow? The gut wrenching sobs coming from Eomer tore at Legolas even further and he walked away, his heart to close to the scene, his mind racing with thoughts.

He walked on through the carnage, his foot catching on outstretched arms of those who had begged for help in the end and never received it. How had it all come to this? Legolas kept walking until he came to what once was a flower garden, now trampled, the beauty of the petals gone. He sat down on the ground, shoving all thoughts from his head but those of his father's last words to him before he left.

Thranduil had told Legolas to meet him in his bedroom after dinner, and Legolas had done so. When he entered the room, he found his father sitting on the bed, sullen, his knees pulled up against his chin. As Legolas looked at him, he did not see the King to the realm of Mirkwood, he saw an elf, one that had seen too many things for his mind to ever be at ease again.

"Come, Legolas," his father said, motioning for Legolas to sit beside him.

Legolas did as his father asked, wondering what perplexed the silent elf who sat beside him.

"Legolas, I assume you wonder why I have called you here?" At a nod of affirmation from Legolas he continued, "I have called you here to speak to you about going to Imladris. The creature Gollum has escaped."

This shocked Legolas, for he knew the guards of Mirkwood were some of the best in all of Arda.

"He escaped, but not before he spoke to me. I have to tell you of these things, Legolas, one, because I feel it is my duty to pass it along to Lord Elrond, and, two, because I am truly unsure of everything my life has been up until now."

Legolas grew frightened and a chill ran through him, causing him to shiver even on the warm day. "Ada..."

Thranduil put up his hand to stem off any questions. "This creature spoke of an evil I have not seen in far too many years. Sauron is amassing an army, one that will rival any and all. I can see no hope in all of Arda, and yet a long time ago Elrond assured me there was."

"He is a liar, Ada. How can you believe him?"

Thranduil turned to face his son, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He is not, this I know. His replies were made in anger, but they were not false."

Legolas hung his head. "Is there nothing that can be done? Will we leave Arda now, as other have done before us?"

Thranduil stood and placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "We shall go and fight, as we did before. There is hope, but it lies in your friend Estel; only he can defeat the Dark Lord."

This same scenerio played over and over in Legolas' mind: his father's fear-filled eyes, the hoarse voice as he tried to remain calm as he spoke. Legolas jumped when he heard that voice behind him. He wiped tears away from his face and turned to see his father, but no one was there. It was just an illusion of his mind -- an illusion he had seen before.

During his walk back, he tried to recall his Ada's words, but as he stepped upon yet another body, a voice cried out to him. His blue eyes looked up and spotted Estel coming towards him. It was only then he recalled his Ada's words.

"We will not leave these shores as long as Sauron's evil is at hand. For far too long I have not trusted men. It was wrong in my judgement and now it is Estel who will led the battle against Sauron's forces. Go to him, Legolas, go to him and avenge all those who have fallen. Go to him for your naneth, because I could not see beyond my hatred. The things I regret, the things I wish I could have changed... I thought we were the superior race, and yet it is a hobbit and an adan who will save Arda."

Legolas hugged his father and then watched as he walked away. King Thranduil would return to Mirkwood to battle Sauron's forces there. Legolas would remain where he was, with his friends, his brothers, if not in blood then in all else that mattered. His tears vanished as he spotted a small being sitting atop an orc trying to pull his axe from it.

Legolas knew, whether his fate be death or eternal life, it would be one shared with those he loved -- his friends. 


End file.
